


Your adventures in Oblivion

by crabbygirk



Category: Reader - Fandom, Roleplay - Fandom, self insert fiction
Genre: #roleplaying, Keith Hartley (Shed 17) - Freeform, Lilac (me) - Freeform, crabbygirk, oblivion, pick the plot, reader - Freeform, you might die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbygirk/pseuds/crabbygirk
Summary: a role playing book where the reader (you, duh) will be travelling throughout Oblivion and find a way to either set up a home there, or get out. Hopefully ya don’t die. I hope you’re ready.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Where...?

You wake up in a strange vast white place. There are many discarded (or lost?) items scattered around, but there are places where you can walk around them. You don’t remember how you got here. Come to think, you don’t remember much that lead up to you getting here. Last thing you remember was doing your usual tasks in your hometown. Beyond that, nothing. You hear a noise from what looks to be North. Though, it’s hard to tell. You can go north, east, west and south. You go:

North-jump to chapter 6 

East-jump to chapter 2 

West  


South-jump to chapter 3 


	2. East

You go east and find many weapons here and there, that look like they could be useful. You take:

A gun

Rope

Bazooka

A shoe

A keytar

A pie

A blaster gun

An axe

A plunger

A machete

A knife!

A blaster gun

A mallet

A hammer

A sword

A balloon sword

None! They look too unsafe!

All of them!


	3. South

You go South, when all of a sudden, you’re ran over by a rogue tank engine and a blue guy chasing after the tank engine. The tank engine and fireman stopped and saw your pancake body and they both looked at each other mortified. They seemed to be shouting and the blue man tried giving you CPR, but it was no use. Your vision fades as you slowly die. 

Pancake ending 

Pass the syrup


	4. Hammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop! Hammer time

You decided to go with the hammer and look around. You can go anywhere.

You decide to go:   
North  
South-jump to chapter three  
East  
West


	5. Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reach for the sky!

You pick up the gun and it feels empty. You wonder if you’ll find any bullets around here. You can go anywhere. You decide to go:

North-

South-jump to chapter three

East- 

West-


	6. North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet two people here.

You walk north (with/without weapon) and as you get farther, you can hear two people talking. You get closer and see a tank engine talking to a blue suited man and the blue suited man talking back as if this were the most normal thing so far. You note the engine looks and sounds like a girl with purple skin and purple hair flowing from the top nest her funnel. They don’t seem to notice you right away, too engaged in their conversation.

you decide to:

Get closer to them

speak aloud

Go west 

Go east 

Go South

try to sneak up on them

try to sneak passed them to go north

get their attention another way


End file.
